


Hellhounds are Dogs, Too

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [294]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Dogs, Dogs being dogs, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio takes turns during the dark hours before dawn, eventually all three succumbing to the joys of rooting about in the dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellhounds are Dogs, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 September 2016  
> Word Count: 257  
> Written for: Katiepult  
> Prompt: These two twitter threads: [here](https://twitter.com/ariestess69/status/770641980518912000%22) & [here](https://twitter.com/Katiepult/status/770728883196862465).  
> Summary: The trio takes turns during the dark hours before dawn, eventually all three succumbing to the joys of rooting about in the dirt.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place nebulously two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know what? This started out as a crack convo on Twitter that just kind of spiraled out from there until we determined it had to become a fic. It took me a few days, but I eventually got it written out. I think it still rings true to the convo. And given what I've seen my dogs do in the past, this is pretty much just a reminder that hellhounds are dogs, too.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They skulk out past the barn into the pasture. A raccoon was trampled at the far end, closest to the woods, and is already starting to decompose into the surrounding dirt. They know that they don't have a lot of time before the remains will be removed, so they wait until the household is quiet before making the trek to their quarry.

The alpha of the pack stands sentry when they arrive, choosing to allow the omega a rare treat. The beta begins to dig in the rain-softened dirt, mixing it with the remains of the carcass. All three dogs pant, enjoying the scent of rich earth and decay. After a handful of minutes of digging, the beta has unearthed a sizeable mound of loam.

At a signal from the alpha, the omega lets out a short yip before dropping to its back in the middle of the mound. It wriggles in the mess, black fur streaking with shades of brown and green, and whines enthusiastically. Just being back in this body to enjoy this is treat enough for the beast that'd been relegated to oblivion until the Master accepted his birthright.

The trio takes turns during the dark hours before dawn, eventually all three succumbing to the joys of rooting about in the dirt. By the time they're done, they reek of death and decay, but they're happy and fully readjusted into their pack roles. And if there are small piles of vomit near the raccoon carcass, it just means they've fulfilled their duties as dogs.


End file.
